


Ryuji hears what he needs to

by BadDuckPuns



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Don't worry though they're still dating, Gen, Ryuji gets scolded by Akira, Takes place before Okumura's palace, nonbinary akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDuckPuns/pseuds/BadDuckPuns
Summary: The game never really bridges how bad Ryuji's actions were, does it?





	Ryuji hears what he needs to

It was the night of September 17th, and the Phantom Thieves had just finished debriefing on the situation involving Haru and Morgana. As the group started filtering out of Akira's room, they grabbed their boyfriend's arm. "Ryuji, stay please. We need to talk." "I gotta catch the last train, man." "I'll let you crash here tonight, please." Ryuji sighed and winced a little. He knew what was coming. "Yea, alright. Let me tell my mom." He groaned, walking downstairs. Akira nodded, and turned to Morgana. "Hey, buddy. I know we just had this whole discussion about your worth, but could you bail for a little bit? Not all night, I just need to talk to Ryuji." Morgana turned up at Joker, trying to supress a giggle. "Yeah, I'll let you guys have aaaaall the time you need." Akira had a bit of a reputation for going off on those who hurt the other members of the thieves. That time Ryuji's former track buddies were giving him shit? Akira nearly laid Nakaoka out. That time the younger model lied to the producers and got Ann kicked off the shoot? If Ann hadn't needed consolation Akira would've given her the scolding of a lifetime. That time Ryuji made Morgana feel worthless and almost got their feline companion killed? Yeah, you see where this is going. As Ryuji trudged back up the stairs, his partner was already sitting in one of the chairs they used for meetings. They gestured to the seat opposite them. Ryuji sat down cautiously, not even flipping the chair around to sit backwards. "So..." He began awkwardly, trying to fill the void in conversation. "That was a rather poor apology, wouldn't you say?" Ryuji winced again. Oh yeah, here it comes. "Do you even realize how Morgana must have felt? You know, hell, we all know, that Morgana's humanity is a big soft spot for him. And yet, you poked it. Again and again. He could have died, Ryuji. In this world, regardless of how much he talks or whatever his true form is, he is physically a cat. If not for Haru, he could have starved out there." "Babe..." Ryuji interjected, before being cut off by his partner. "No pet names, Ryuji, I am mad at you. You know how much it sucked when that so-called king talked shit about your family? He was in the wrong, yeah?" Akira paused, waiting for conformation from Ryuji, which came in the form of a short nod. "That's right, he was. And wouldn't a real, genuine apology have been fantastic?" Another pause, another nod. "Yeah, it would have been. I'm not saying you did any of this out of malice. If I'm honest, you don't have a cruel bone in your body." Ryuji perked up a little at that, before remembering he was being scolded. "But! Regardless of your intentions, you hurt Morgana. Badly. So when he comes back, you are going to apologize, sincerely, and we'll take it from there. Got it?" "Yeah, Akira. I've got it." "Good." At that, Akira seemed to deflate a little. They slumped down into their chair, the intimidating posture and terse way of speaking gone. "I hate having to act like that..." They chuckled. "Are you okay, love? I didn't touch a nerve, did I?" "I'm alright, Akira. Honestly, I feel like I maybe needed to hear that." "Good. Now, I'm going to whistle for Morgana, you're going to apologize, and we're going to cuddle in bed until we fall asleep, just so we both know the hard feelings are gone. Does that sound like a deal?" Ryuji stood up and smiled, a gesture that his partner returned. "It sounds frickin' awesome, babe." Behind the curtains, both of them heard a giggling coming from outside. Morgana strolled out along the windowsill, amused by the exchange, and how remorseful Ryuji sounded. There were some benefits to being stuck in a cat's form, he decided. For one, he always got to hear the leader's legendary tirades. And for two, he got to join the cuddles that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji and Morgana's writing has always bugged me. Ryuji was a huge douche to Morgana but he never gets in trouble for it. Morgana is even painted as wrong even though his actions are reasonable. Kind of a pet peeve of mine, so I took time to fix it.


End file.
